User talk:Karazachi
--Metalmanager @metalmanager.co.uk Talk to me! 10:54, 3 February 2009 (UTC) DUDE!! STOP MAKING ARTICLES THAT DONT FOLLOW THE CODE OF CONDUCT!!NO KILLER BUNNIES!!AND ESPECIALLY NO BUNNIES SMOKING FAGS!!''I DELETED THEM BECAUSE THEY DID NOT FOLLOW THE COC!PLEASE RE-WRITE THEM!THEY HAVE ALOT OF POTENTIAL, BUT KILLER BUNNIES SMOKING FAGS?'NO!First of all, there is no bunnies in antarctica. Second of all, there is no killing here. Thirdly, since when do bunnies smoke fags??? [[User:Triskelle3|'''Triskelle3]] [[User talk:Triskelle3|'Blessed be you!']] 21:05, 3 February 2009 (UTC) No real-world refs The COC explicitly states that you may not make refs (that's my slang for references) to real-world subjects, because it interferes with the wiki's plot. Also, the term "fags" is a quite disgusting word and is prohibited (use common sense!) here. Kids 6 and under visit the wiki, and we do not want to pollute their minds with... "eeeew-y" stuff. Please consider this. Yours "Falsely", [[User:Explorer 767|'Explorer 767']] ([[User talk:Explorer 767|'This is your Co-Webmaster speaking!']]) 23:03, 3 February 2009 (UTC) Frusturated, Cant create new pages Whenever I try to make a new page it just clears all of my hard work. I tried to make a better Bunnies article but it wouldn't let me so I had to create the Bunnies article by editing Bunnieland. Plus someone deleted my article on Karazachi and I can't make a new one. Am I being blocked or what? Please Help. Bunnies don't exist in Antarctica. ' ' [[User:Explorer 767|'Explorer 767']] ([[User talk:Explorer 767|'Tastes like chicken!']]) 01:18, 4 February 2009 (UTC)~ RE:RE:DUDE!!! Kamakazi or however you spell it, it isnt the way I'' want it, it's the way the Code of Conduct needs it.But, ill restore it to the way you made it. No need to be cocky, trust me, I can be the cockiest person you'd meet. By the way, I didnt know fag offended you.In ireland, it means cigarette.I apologise. [[User:Triskelle3|'Triskelle3']] [[User talk:Triskelle3|'Blessed be you!]] 21:10, 4 February 2009 (UTC) RE: Deletion By "real-world", I mean "outside of Antarctica." Foxes and hares don't live in Antarctica. Arctic Terns may live outside of Antarctica at times, but they do not fall in that category. Also, you treat the real-world subjects as if the penguins knew exactly what they were and what they did. ''Big NO-NO.'' Penguins here don't know about anything outside of Antarctica and have yet to interact with humans. Your article not only violated that, it smashed it to smithereens. "Santa Claus"? We already have a Snail Claus article, we don't need the real-world thing here! ' ' [[User:Explorer 767|'''Explorer 767]] ([[User talk:Explorer 767|'This is your Co-Webmaster speaking!']]) View this template 03:20, 8 March 2009 (UTC) This is not the Parody Wiki; it's the . Going outside of Antarctica is out-of-bounds; it's not related to CP. As for the Jackos... they live among and interact with penguins. They are related. ' ' [[User:Explorer 767|'Explorer 767']] ([[User talk:Explorer 767|'This is your Co-Webmaster speaking!']]) View this template 03:22, 8 March 2009 (UTC) Da Line To prevent any other misunderstandigs, I will draw the line between what is allowed and NOT allowed right here and right now. NOT Allowed (the NO-NOs) * Anything that does not live, happen, or is not known inside Antarctica. Foxes and hares do not count as they live outside of Antarctica. For arctic terns, which you say live outside of Antarctica at times, see "Allowed." * People. For more on how to use people COC-appropriately, see "Da LINE." * Real-world animals besides the ones listed in "Allowed." YOu may use these sometimes, but only in accordance with the code laid down by "Da LINE." Allowed (write on!) * Penguins (duh). * Puffles (duh). * Antarctic places and events, even ones that were/are real. * People (sometimes). If you use them in accordance with the code laid down by "Da LINE," they are perfectly COC-appropriate and sometimes quite comical. * Miratory birds (as long as one of their breeding spots is Antarctica!). Arctic terns count, since they do roost in Antarctica. * Any real-world animals that normally would not exist in Antarctica but do in the real game (CP). Examples include sharks and worms. Da LINE (this is the boundary) * The CORE RULE: Anything real-world that would normally violate the above codes may be used as long as the penguins and other Antarctic creatures, with the exception of those who can break the Fourth Wall, do not know much about the real-world things and do not interact with them 'normally'. Think ''Happy Feet (the movie), except that the penguins are sophisticated, have amazing technology, and call the 'aliens' by their proper names.'' ---- ' ' [[User:Explorer 767|'Explorer 767']] ([[User talk:Explorer 767|'This is your Co-Webmaster speaking!']]) View this template 21:16, 11 March 2009 (UTC)